


[Podfic] Monster Under The Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ness's roommate seems a bit standoffish, and Ness can't get through to him. At least, not until the two combat an imaginary horror lurking under the bed. One-shot, originally a birthday fic for Paradigm of Writing.





	[Podfic] Monster Under The Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monster Under The Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596735) by [Izayoi Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Izayoi%20Joltik). 



> I want to thank Joltik again for allowing me to record a podfic of their sweet short story. This is my first ever podfic so I hope I didn't butcher it too badly!

**Duration:**  7:46 | **MP3:**  [Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v036ga7gvn82hka/Monster%20Under%20The%20Bed.mp3?dl=0) | **M4B:**  [Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3xiuwtum3a9qu03/Monster%20Under%20The%20Bed.m4b?dl=0)

 _Music: https://soundcloud.com/neutrin05/neutrin05-rain-and-tears_  
_Sound Effect: https://freesound.org/people/lebaston100/sounds/243627/_


End file.
